Reino Unido tiene algo difícil de explicar
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Alfred tenía que aprender a no agotar la paciencia de las hadas, aunque si Arthur estaba ahí bien podría no ser tan alarmante.


**Notas:** La serie no es mía sino de Himaruya. Los nombres y personajes de Oliver (Gales), Liam (Irlanda del Norte), Cian (Republica de Irlanda) e Ian (Escocia) **sí** son de mi propiedad.

* * *

—Me sorprende la cantidad de libros basura que tienes aquí —dijo Alfred mientras ojeaba algunos libros antiguos—. La magia no existe Arthur, deberías saberlo a tu edad.

El país más grande le quitó el libro de sus manos en un movimiento rápido, colocándolo en su lugar nuevamente. Alfred levantó una ceja desconcertado.

—Ya sabes, ¡La única magia posible es la de Hollywood! —gritó entusiasmado.

—Baja la voz, niño. Estás en mi casa, aquí las paredes escuchan.

— ¿Enserio?, ¡que miedo! —fingió un chillido agudo, como si realmente estuviera aterrado— ¿Tienes fantasmas en casa o detrás de las paredes?

—No. Sólo tengo cuatro hermanos susceptibles que salen de la nada y que, además, no te soportan. Nada de que preocuparse, obviamente —respondió con bastante sarcasmo.

Con disimulo Alfred miró hacia los lados, ninguno ellos estaba a la vista, por lo cual suspiró aliviado. Tomó un libro que estaba mal acomodado en uno de los largos estantes, se veía bastante viejo y tenía algunas letras en forma de runas que desconocía.

—Ciertamente ellos no me asustan —respondió Alfred—. Esta cosa tiene dibujos jajaja —rió, observando los dibujos, que eran sumamente detallados, aparecían hadas, duendes, pixies y varias criaturas que no conocía, pero estaba seguro haber oído sus nombres en las viejas historias que Arthur le leía antes de irse a dormir—. Mis hadas son mejores, nada como Tinkerbell ¿eh?

Inglaterra detuvo lo que hacía para mirar a sus amigas hadas, que habían detenido sus conversaciones con los duendes, ahora todas las hadas que estaban en la biblioteca, que eran algunas doce o un poco más, estaban mirando a Estados Unidos con cara ofendida y miradas maliciosas. Los duendes negaron con la cabeza antes de desaparecer, alegando que tenían que buscar a Irlanda, las hadas poco caso hicieron de ellos ya.

—Estados Unidos —llamó con prontitud Inglaterra, colocándose a su lado—. Ya es hora de merendar, ¿no crees?

— ¿Eh? —el estadounidense hizo una mueca de confusión tal, que Arthur casi se palmeó la cara—. ¿Ya? —miró su reloj, apenas eran las diez.

—Sí. Bajemos a la cocina, ahora —apuró, sacándolo de la biblioteca—. Lamento si las ha ofendido de alguna manera… él, bueno, es bastante suelto al hablar. No quiso decirlo, ¿está bien? —trató de que sus palabras fuesen conciliadoras, y apagaran la ira que veía en sus amigas, él sabía muy bien que hacer enojar a un hada era algo mortal, literalmente.

—Estamos cansadas de que te disculpes en su nombre —corearon con reproché, sin apaciguar su molestia—. No nos tiene ningún respeto, ¡y tampoco al lugar donde vivimos!

Inglaterra tragó saliva, las hadas no estaba molestas, estaban furiosas.

—Será la última vez que diga algo sin pensar, se los aseguró —Arthur lo intentó una vez más, las hadas se miraron entre ellas, susurrando muy bajo, para que no pudieran ser oídas—. ¿Aceptan mis disculpas?

La reina de esa comunidad se acercó hasta Arthur, sentándose en su hombro y lo miró con cariño pero con firmeza. Arthur lo supo, no iban a ceder.

—Inglaterra, tus disculpas no son aceptadas en está ocasión. Y no hay regalo ni retribución que nos haga cambiar de opinión —dijo con firmeza la reina, todas las demás permanecieron en silencio—. Promesas varias nos has hecho, y has intervenido mil veces en su nombre para apaciguar la ira de sus ofensas, sin embargo, ¿por qué debemos aceptar disculpas de quien nos brinda hermosos lugares para vivir y no nos hace ofensa alguna, y perdonar a quien ofende y no se disculpa?

Inglaterra guardó silencio, no sabía como responder a aquello. Nunca había tenido que persuadirlas tanto para hacerlas sentir mejor. Le hubiese gustado preguntar a sus hermanos sobre aquello, pero ellos reirían e incitarían a las hadas a dejar caer peores males sobre Estados Unidos. Quizás Gales se mantendría a cierta distancia, pero Irlanda no dudaría en decir palabras lo suficientemente filosas como para hacerlas enfurecer más.

—Es un favor que les pido, muy humildemente —dijo como último recurso, si eso no funcionaba, probablemente ya nada lo haría.

Las hadas le miraron con ojos entristecidos, sintiéndose mal de lastimar al país donde vivían tan a gusto, pero se sentían lo suficientemente humilladas como para hacerlo.

—Mi querido Inglaterra, no podemos concederte ese favor que nos pides —volvió a decir la reina, parándose de su hombro, para volar hasta donde estaban las demás—. Te concederemos, sin embargo, la seguridad que nada mortal ni permanente le ocurrirá a ese niño tuyo. Es lo más que podemos ofrecerte.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, dejando que una sonrisa de alegría iluminara su rostro, su corazón volvió a latir con naturalidad, y las hadas sonrieron y danzaron a su lado, para terminar de reconfortarlo. Arthur les agradeció, prometiendo llevarles algún regalo próximamente.

— ¡Arthur! —gritó Liam con furia, Arthur suspiró y las hadas rieron, antes de salir por la ventana. — ¡Arthur, qué hace el cerdo yanqui aquí! —volvió a gritar.

Arthur salió de la biblioteca caminando a paso rápido pero sin llegar a correr, al llegar al final de la escalera vio la cara roja de su hermano mirándolo con ojos como puñales y las manos apretadas en puños.

—Ciertamente yo lo invite, por lo que agradecería que no le llamaras "cerdo yanqui" —respondió, alzando la mirada para buscar a Alfred—. Liam, ¿dónde está Alfred? —la preocupación apareció en su voz cuando no vio a Alfred cerca, bajó el último escalón y comenzó a buscar por el vestíbulo. Nada—. Liam, ¿dónde está Alfred? —exigió, encarando al norirlandés.

—En el patio, Oliver lo saco cuando "tío Liam" quiso darle un fuerte abrazo asfixiante —respondió Escocia—. ¿Por qué?, ¿No es lo normal acaso?

Lo era. Eso era lo normal cuando Alfred iba a casa de Arthur y sus hermanos estaban ahí. Era lo común. Liam le daría un enorme abrazo, tratando de asfixiarlo con mucho cariño, como decía, Oliver entraría al rescate para evitar una masacre entre sus hermanos cuando Arthur los encontrara, y sacaría al estadounidense para llevarlo por los alrededores, luego Liam se quejaría con Arthur, y Escocia reiría de la situación.

—Supongo. Sí, lo es… —murmuró, no podía sacarse de la mente que las hadas le harían algo a Alfred. Quizás fue el ceño fruncido o su rara forma de actuar, pero Liam dejó de gritar y quejarse, para mirarlo seriamente.

—Arthur… ¿te pasa algo malo? —preguntó suavizando la voz. Inglaterra no contestó e Irlanda del Norte lo intentó una vez más—. Arthuuuur~ —sin mejores resultados, optó por golpear al inglés.

—No —respondió, mirándolo resentido pero sin responder el golpe.

—Te pasa algo raro, ¿desde cuándo tan civilizado? —achicó sus ojos—. Los duendes me han dicho que las hadas están molestas, ¿es verdad?

Escocia dejó lo que hacía para encarar a su hermano menor también.

— ¿Las hiciste enfadar? —preguntó.

Arthur miró hacia la puerta, Liam e Ian gruñeron por lo bajo dándose una idea de quien las había echó enfadar. Poco a poco Liam comenzó a reír, pero una mirada de Ian lo detuvo en seco. Oliver eligió ese momento para entrar juntó a Alfred, quien lucía en perfectas condiciones, aunque estaba empapado.

—Bueno, si a ti no te han hecho caso, a nosotros nos ignorarán —sonrió Liam—. Cian tiene que saberlo, ¡por fin el cerdo yanqui obtendrá su merecido!

Alfred gruñó y al ver a Arthur ahí, abrió la boca para decirle algunas cosas al norirlandés, pero no salió ningún sonido. Lo intentó por una segunda vez y ocurrió lo mismo, Alfred miró a Arthur con los ojos inmensamente abiertos, Liam comenzó a reír, sacando su celular para comunicarse con su gemelo, Oliver tragó saliva temiendo que la ira de Arthur cayera sobre él e Ian observó a las hadas del agua danzar y cantar alrededor de Alfred.

—Ellas están molestas, Arthur, yo no podía negarme, ¿sabes? —se excusó Oliver en un susurro, mirando a las hadas también, Arthur asintió, ni si quiera él podía hacerlo.

—Tenemos cosas que discutir Alfred —el aludido le dio una significativa mirada al inglés—. Necesitas escuchar algunas cosas entonces, y secarte antes de que arruines la alfombra.

Durante ese día completo Alfred no pudo hablar por más que lo intentaba, ni si quiera un sonido gutural salía de su garganta, y casi como si alguien estuviese vengándose de él, Arthur había tenido que dejarlo con sus cuatro hermanos, porque en cuanto Irlanda se enteró de la situación de Estados Unidos no pudo evitar unirse a su gemelo en la tarea de molestarlo, más ahora que no podría quejarse de nada con Arthur.

A la mañana siguiente que se levantó podía hablar perfectamente, y se aseguró de que Arthur supiera, interrumpiendo en su habitación como siempre, sin tocar.

—Viejo, ¡recuperé mi voz! —gritó eufórico, y Arthur dijo algo, porque Alfred vio que movió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos.

— ¿Qué… qué está pasando? —murmuró. Podía escuchar su voz perfectamente, pero no podía escuchar nada más. Nada—. ¿Arthur, es una broma?, ¡No es divertido! —gritó, pero la cara confusa de Arthur lo horrorizo más, se sentía casi aislado.

Trató de calmarse, él era un héroe. Los héroes no tenían miedo de nada, ¿no? Ni si quiera de… lo que fuese que le estaba pasando.

—Ese es su castigo, Arthur, como vez, no es nada permanente ni mortal, como prometimos —rieron las hadas, cuando abordaron a Inglaterra al bajar las escaleras, las dos Irlandas les enviaron unas sonrisas cómplices que Arthur prefirió ignorar, las hadas rieron una vez más.

—Habla, oído, ¿qué sigue? —preguntó sarcástico. Si bien él odiaba que se insultase a sus amadas criaturas, tampoco podía ver que a sus antiguas colonias les hicieran algo y quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Perderá el sentido del gustó, del tacto, el sentido común, el de la vista y finalmente, cuando los recupere todos, no podrá mentir mientras su estancia aquí permanezca, ese es el castigo que le hemos impuesto.

Arthur guardó silencio, si bien le parecía algo duro, sabía que por mucho menos las hadas habían matado personas. Estaba, en cierta forma, agradecido. Aunque Alfred era un país y no moría fácilmente, ellas pudieron haber enviado alguna catástrofe a la casa de Alfred.

—El encanto terminará en unas semanas —dijeron con sonrisas amplias.

Alfred estaba horrorizado, no podía oír nada… nada que no fueran esas risas agudas y esas voces diciéndole que se merecía aquello. No las veía, pero podía oírlas tras él todo el día, a cada minuto.

—Tranquilízate Alfred, ¿si? —Arthur dijo muy, muy despacio, para que él estadounidense leyera sus labios—. Ven, vamos.

Arthur lo llevó hasta su habitación y cerró con llave la puerta. Ian tenía razón, a veces tenía un corazón sumamente blando con él que no podía.

Al día siguiente se repitió la misma acción, y Arthur volvió a conducirlo a su dormitorio, pero sin la misma suerte del día anterior, puesto que Cian estaba parado a mitad de la escalera y lo vio y no le gustó nada.

Sabía que si ellos hubiesen sido encantados por las hadas, Arthur también se preocuparía por ello y hasta intervendría, pero… de todas formas no le gustaba que actuara así con Estados Unidos. Bajó a uno de sus duendes de sus hombros y lo puso en el barandal.

—Síguelos, y mantén al cerdo yanqui lejos del idiota de mi hermano, ¿si? Te daré oro a cambio —pidió, el duende asintió con una gran sonrisa ante la recompensa y desapareció para hacer lo pedido.

—Mi casa tiene algo difícil de explicar para los escépticos, como tú. La magia es algo habitual, fluye libremente por nuestras venas y somos felices así. Protegiendo esta magia.

—No entendí una palabra de lo que has dicho. Tampoco quiero hacerlo, no me interesan esas cosas pero —hizo un alto, atrayendo el cuerpo ingles hacia el suyo—… si nos permite estar sin discutir por más de quince minutos, entonces no me quejaré. Además, como él héroe que soy, puedo aguantar dos semanas perfectamente a prueba.

Arthur rió y lanzó una almohada hacia la puerta, dándole al duende.

—Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas, "héroe" —dijo, riéndose con lo último, Alfred lo miró antes de hacerle callar con beso, Arthur no se resistió… demasiado.

Sí, definitivamente no estaba tan mal ser el blanco de la ira de las hadas —en las cuales no creía— si tenía a Inglaterra más que dispuesto a intervenir a su favor.

— ¡Maldito yanqui, abre esa puerta! —gritaron las conocidas voces de los hermanos de Arthur.

Alfred no se preocupó, estaba a salvo mientras la puerta no cediera y Arthur estuviera ahí. Es decir… ¡Arthur no tenía de que preocuparse! Él estaba ahí para impedir que sus hermanos cometieran asesinato en primer grado. Sí, eso se oía mucho mejor. Arthur murmuró algo acerca de los duendes, Alfred se hizo el que no entendía y volvió a besarlo, tenía que aprovechar ya que no sabía hasta donde resistiría esa puerta si Ian cumplía su amenaza de ir por el palo de críquet.


End file.
